


Brooke Lohst in a closet at a party

by Atomic_bonsai



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Help me for I have sinned, Smut, Trans Female Character, its mild though, trans brooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic_bonsai/pseuds/Atomic_bonsai
Summary: All Brooke can think about is her body pressed against the other girls, her arms around her waist and her mouth pressed to the othersBrooke and Christine both hide in the closet at the Halloween party.





	Brooke Lohst in a closet at a party

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hate me ;((

Brooke can’t find Jeremy, she can’t remember where he went.  
“Was it the bedroom or maybe the kitchen?” She asks herself out loud, regretting wearing such a tight costume. The sexy dog costume was about the hottest thing she could muster but still, there were probably lots of creeps thinking about her right now and all Brooke has to say about that is she hopes her tucking is effective enough to pass right now because damn was this costume revealing. Costumes aside, Brooke walks around Jake’s house in pursuit of Jeremy. Stopping at one of his closets, hearing a faint noise come from the closet.  
“It’s probably just a couple having sex or something, but I should check anyway, Jerry could be anywhere-“ she thinks to herself before opening the closet door. Inside the closet door is something very perculiar, Christine Canigula reading a book in the closet.  
“Isn’t she in the drama club?” Brooke thinks to herself, looking down at the other girl, secretly admiring the others curvature.  
“Fuck- I don’t remember her being this hot” Brooke can’t stop staring at her as Christine speaks up.  
“Oh! Hi! This looks weird doesn’t it? I just had to get away from the party, and this closet is actually quite comfortable.” Christine says, as Brooke’s heart skips a beat. Brooke immediately softens at the girls voice “mind if I join you?” Brooke asks the other girl.  
Christine shakes her head as Brooke sits next to her in the closet, shutting the door behind them, it is quite dark in the closet. And Brooke cannot fathome how Christine was reading in the dark, but her questions are soon forgotten as Christine presses her body to Brooke’s, straddling her. And as Christine straddles her Brooke’s face begins to feel hot. “W-why are you sitting on my lap?” Brooke manages to spit out as Christine wraps her arms around Brooke “when you looked at me it seemed like a hug is what you really needed.” Christine says as Brooke also begins to wrap her arms around Christine.  
“Mhmm guess so-“ Brooke says, she really appreciates the gesture but isn’t this a bit fast? And why does it feel like something is growing in-between her thighs? These questions probably wouldn’t get answers as Brooke musters the courage to bring her lips to Christine’s as a platonic gesture. But suddenly Christine is deepening the kiss, turning it into something passionate and definitely not platonic and as the kiss ends Brooke brings her arms away from Christine “Christine- you?” She trips on her words as her mind races  
“Why did that kiss feel good? Why were her lips so soft? And why did she want that again and again?” Brooke thought to herself “I? Hmm?” Christine says as one of her legs thumps up and down rhythmically “I like you? If that’s the question, I do.” She answers, smiling at Brooke on the darkness.


End file.
